<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>normal people by cupidsintern</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802975">normal people</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsintern/pseuds/cupidsintern'>cupidsintern</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>also on tumblr! [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, M/M, Normalcy, Tenderness, movie date</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:00:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsintern/pseuds/cupidsintern</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Billy thinks how nice it would be to be normal. Like to live in a normal house with a normal family. Doesn't even have to be a happy family. Just normal. Very middling. <br/>He doesn't feel like that’s a lot to ask for. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>also on tumblr! [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>normal people</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>requested in response to my last two fic being too angsty. here u go. softness only</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sometimes, Billy thinks how nice it would be to be normal. Like to live in a normal house with a normal family. Doesn't even have to be a happy family. Just normal. Very middling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't feel like that’s a lot to ask for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And maybe then he would feel more normal, and do normal things, like have a girlfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can see it now, him with short hair and no piercings in like, beige clothing. With a girl, equally normal appearance. Equally beige clothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had a dream he kissed a girl a few nights ago. Like, went on a date with, held fucking hands with and then </span>
  <em>
    <span>kissed</span>
  </em>
  <span> a </span>
  <em>
    <span>girl,</span>
  </em>
  <span> just praying he would feel something normal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he just felt guilty again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sort of felt like he was cheating on Steve, or something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve’s sitting next to him right now, talking about a movie he saw. He always talks with his hands. He wears beige sometimes. He used to be normal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey do you miss being, like, normal?” Billy asks him at a pause. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve blinks a few times, “Normal like… how.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Popular.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Steve thinks about it. “Uh, I used to. Not- not anymore though. Why?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Why not.” Billy knows he's interrogating a little bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dunno. I like this better, I guess. Feel like… I’m being myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy laughs once. “I'd take being normal over being myself any fucking day of the week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve pulls a face Billy doesn't recognize. “It’s not that great.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Billy is alone in his house for once. Parents on an overnight trip. Max at El’s. So obviously he calls Steve as soon as he finds out and Steve says “I-love-you-see-you-later” really fast before he hangs up so Billy doesn't have to think about saying it back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy dresses down on purpose. He’s actually in the mirror adjusting his look to be As Aloof As Possible when Steve shows up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he doesn't knock on the door like any self respecting person- no. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He throws pebbles at Billy’s fucking window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy throws the window open as soon as he figures out what the sound is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve stands up from picking more pebbles off the ground, smiles. “Hey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trying to get your attention.” Steve’s smile widens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Planing to climb through my window?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This?” Billy gestures from Steve to his own window. “This is the ground level you’re on, Harrington.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I know.” Steve walks closer, puts his hands on the bottom ledge of the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man, what are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>on</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Billy can’t help but smile as Steve boosts himself up, forcing Billy to step back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what.” Steve replies easily, swinging one leg, then two inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a door.” Billy says, trying to describe how he feels to himself without using the word ‘butterflies’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but wasn't that more fun?” Steve stands up, dusts himself off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stare at each other for a second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never been in your room before.” Steve says, breaking the silence</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy sort of forgot about that. “Oh. Yeah,” He turns, realizes he should have cleaned up more. “This is uh, where the magic happens.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve laughs, lets Billy show him around for a couple minutes before getting at least one kiss in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This feels more like a date than things normally do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve has two VHS tapes in his shoved in his jacket. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Terminator</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Scarface</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy picks </span>
  <em>
    <span>Scarface</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And they order pizza. And don’t even make-out for a while or anything. They just settle in, watch the movie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while of siting on his parents couch, which he almost never does, Billy feels Steve push his hand against Billy’s own to lace their fingers together. After a longer while, Billy leans closer to him, and progressively they get more tangled up, but they're just watching a movie. It’s nice. It really feels like a date. And Billy feels really… normal.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>